


D is for: Deadpool

by Zaphrina



Series: Darcy Lewis Crossover Madness [4]
Category: Deadpool - All Media Types, Thor (Movies), X-Men (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Soulmate-Identifying Marks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-26
Updated: 2014-11-26
Packaged: 2018-02-27 01:16:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 684
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2673398
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zaphrina/pseuds/Zaphrina
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An Avengers/X-Men 'getting to know you' party brings Darcy face to mask with her soulmate.</p>
            </blockquote>





	D is for: Deadpool

     "Miss Lewis, Mister Stark would like me to inform you that the festivities will be starting soon and he expects you to attend," JARVIS announced, and Darcy groaned as she hurriedly curled her unruly hair.

     "I know, I know. Tell him I'm almost finished. He could have told me earlier that he was having a party. Usually the media is all over this stuff."

     "I believe this is an only Avengers and X - Men party, Miss Lewis. To join forces and forget past mishaps," she could sense a small sliver of exasperation in his voice and mentally chuckled at Tony's ability to create a system that got exasperated with it's maker.

     "This is news to me." Luckily she already had impeccable makeup done and needn't waste time on that. Tasha had declared it a girls' day and she, Pepper, and Darcy all watched sappy movies and did makeup and painted nails. Very domestic. She was running about her room in her "I'm going to a party and need to look fancy" bra and matching underwear with her hair pinned so he curls wouldn't fall when there was a knock on her window. The window of the thirtieth floor. A glance to the side showed nothing amiss and Darcy moved to her closet to find something to wear when the knock came again. 

     This time, there was a man at her window wearing a mask. With a roll of her eyes, she opened the window and let him in. 

     "When I was made aware hat this party was super-people only, I was hesitant to go but this is seriously a new level of bullshit."

     She continued searching for an outfit until she found a clinging but modest maroon dress and slipped on black pumps. When she turned, the Masked Maniac had closed the window and walked very close to her.

     "I was just hanging around and I couldn't resist, you're such a pretty sight," she could see his wolfish grin and groaned to herself. She always knew her soulmate would be a sassy dickwad.

     "I have a taser." With a jerk of her head she led him to the elevator and stood in silence for several moments.

     "Okay this is the longest I've gone without speaking and you should really appreciate that because I'm trying to be a not annoying soulmate but that's really had, you know? I like to talk and they tried to shut me up but you're so darn pretty and I want to be quiet but it's not in me. You know?" He said all of this in one breath before continuing with a smile (which was really creepy looking with the mask.) "So this is a super-people party? Who's coming? I bet the mutants? Am I right? I'm a mutant, but you could probably tell. What's so super about you?"

     "I live in a house full of super people and manage not to kill them on a daily basis. Is that not super enough for you? Who are you if your're not with the X - Men group?" She demanded just as the doors opened and she found herself in a room full of extraordinary people being their extraordinary selves and making her feel so ... ordinary.

     "Wade, but they call me Deadpool."

     "Who calls you Deadpool?"

     "Mainly himself," she heard a gruff voice from behind her.

     "Logan, what's up dude?" Darcy turned around to see him eyeing Wade behind her.

     "What's he doing here?"

     "He came in through my window."

     "I'm her soulmate!" he said cheerily and then walked off while still chattering excitedly.

     "What just happened?"

     "That's what I'm thinking..." Darcy groaned and looked at her friend. "I need a drink."

     At that very moment, Wade came back to her with a shot of something-or-other for himself and another presumably for her.

     "One for me, and one for my lady, Logan... Go away," Darcy rolled her eyes and knocked back the bitter alcohol and eyed him warily.

     "I kinda want to kiss you because you're my soulmate but you're kinda an ass and I need more alcohol."

     "Coming right up!"


End file.
